The Shadow of Twilight Book one
by Nyfer
Summary: I couldn't find away to sum it all up


In the lone, darkness of Hyrule, a swordsman such as myself have many

memories. Tis one I'm about to tell is how I became to who I am today.

I am Nyfer, and this, my friends, is my story...

Prologue

Lightning struck in the far distance as a lone half-twilight fighter

cut through several undead swordsmen. The sounds of clashing metal can

be heard from a distance, attracting the attention of the Hylian army.

Several horsemen and other types of infantry gathered as the forces of

darkness formed up, preparing for an assault on the castle. This

particular fighter wasn't going to let that happen, as he shattered the

skull on one skeleton, removing the head on another. With the sounds of

hooves approaching his position, he gathered up his strength and

charged at two skeletons that were side by side. With a swing of his

mighty sword, he was barely able to get out before the army trampled

the undead forces.

With the storm dispersing, the swordsman

approached the general, about to show his gratitude, before he was

interrupted by a nearby batron. "Sir, there are more creatures at the

north gate as well. What are your orders?" The general went into

thought, then said, "Tell the troops to get into a box formation. We

cannot afford any losses from pre-emptive strikes..." "Sir, yes sir."

was what the batron said before he quickly ran into the gate. The

general rode up to the fighter, saying, "If it hadn't been for you, we

would've been defeated long ago, Nyfer..."

Chapter one: "Past Dreads"

Darkness crept over Hyrule, as

the sun began to disperse over the horizon. After the attack earlier

that day, Nyfer set up cam at the south gate, and in his tent, he was

setting up his next strategy. 'These attacks can't be happening from

coincidence, can they?' he thought, looking at the maps. 'If I'm going

up another army tomorrow, I might as well get some sleep.' he

continued, as he drifted off to sleep.

~Flash-Back~

The rain was harshly coming down, lighting crashing in the distance, as

the deserted Castle Town lay like that of Kakariko Village. Silence

came along with the darkness of the storm, striking fear into any

person. Flames were spread across rooftops, creatures of darkness

flying across the darkened sky and running wildly through the streets.

Through the flames, a figure can be spotted, shaped like that of Nyfer,

but, was more shadowed, and could barely make out the facial features.

On the ground by the character's feet, lay two dead bodies, two adults

to be precise, one male and one female, neither familiar to him…

~End of Flash-Back~

Nyfer awoken with a shock, scanning the room. Everything was normal,

just like he saw before he went to sleep. 'Just a dream…' he thought,

now rubbing his forehead, 'Again with the death of my parents… Why does

this haunt me?' He continued, turning to get back to sleep.

Chapter Two: "A Shadow Reborn"

Nyfer awoken to the sounds of

marching feet and... fire. He quickly got up, grabbed his sword and

shield, and made his way outside. "No..." he said, noticing that flames

were set about Castle town. He quickly rushed to the gate, killing

stalfos that got in the way. Swords clashed inside the walls, sounds of

falling soldiers echoed from the gates. Nyfer was now in a tough

situation, trying to fend off the shadows of the fallen soldiers. It

was a while when they faded into their original forms. 'The townsfolk!'

Nyfer thought, running through the streets. Dead bodies covered the

normally busy streets, as Nyfer quickly made his way for the square.

Empty, just like all the other roads he crossed to get here.

Suddenly

an evil chuckle came form nowhere. "So, you're the boy who been causing

trouble to my warriors, huh? Hahaha... Now I can be separated from

you!" came from a dark, but familiar voice. 'It can't be...' Nyfer

thought as his shadow was removed from below him and took a physical

form. 'My full twili form!' Nyfer thought, watching the shadow turn

into himself. "Hehehe... Now that I have a physical form, I can kill

you!" the twili exclaimed, before lunging at Nyfer. Nyfer was having

some difficulties, trying to block his counter-part's attacks. Soon,

sounds of marching feet came close, when Shadow Nyfer said, "I'd love

to stay and defeat you, but my master awaits..." before he disappeared

into twilight.

After the town was removed of flames, the hylian

army was in an outrage. "I can't believe it! How can this guy here be

able to sleep through the sounds of destruction?! How can he?!" The

guards were yelling to the captain, who was trying to solve this

uproar. "Settle down, settle down. It can't be his fault entirely." he

said, when a battalion spoke up "Can it? This... boy sir, as I heard,

lead the invaders inside the castle walls. Therefore he must be

punished! I demand to see some punishment!" he yelled, slamming a fist

on the desk. "Calm yourself." the captain said, before looking at

Nyfer. "Nyfer, under the acts of betrayal, I hereby banish you from the

castle and it's town. Get out, and never return here again." he calmly

said, before he looked away.

It wasn't long before Nyfer left

the town, following the road before him. 'I can sense a strange

darkness rising...' was his thoughts before he left the peaceful lands

of the castle town, a dark shadow following behind him.

Chapter three: Rising Phoenix

After wandering around hyrule

for days, Nyfer found himself on the path on Death Mountain. The journy

being both long and exhausting, Nyfer thought he could take a quick

break. After setting up a fire and trying to keep it going, he felt the

ground below him began to quake. "Hmmm, of course. It's time for the

migration of the... Wait, there are no known large creatures here

except..." he began when a large roar was heard not too far away. "a

dragon. Of course. Any hunter would be willing to get a high price for

the death of this fine creature. I'd say about, two or so thousand

rupees..." he stated, looking at the two hundred foot tall, red scaled

colossus fifty or so feet away.

Suddenly, there was the sound

of clashing metal on scales. "Why am I not... surprised?" Nyfer

whispered, looking at the hunter who was fighting the dragon. From what

Nyfer saw, the hunter had blazing fire red hair, and wore mainly black

with hints of silver and red. In his hand was a well crafted sword.

The

hunter was very well skilled, as the dragon attempted to crush him with

it's claw. The hunter easily dodged and made his way up the arm

yelling, "If it's a fight ya want, it's a fight ya get!" dragging the

blade of the sword across the scales, the dragon roaring in pain. "And

for the final blow..." he began, jumping from the creature's neck,

sword ready to strike down, "Rising Phoenix!" he yelled, sword now

enveloped in flames as he struck downwards, creating a large gash on

the dragon's neck. With one final roar, the beast falls defeated,

shaking the ground. The hunter landed nearby, shaking his blade of

blood, sheathing it after wards. That's when Nyfer noticed that he also

had a bow on the boy's back.

'Very well trained, he easily took

down that dragon with no harm done to him. He would make a good

ally...' Nyfer thought, getting up. "And for proof that I killed this

beast..." the hunter began, pulling out a bottle and scooping up the

blood of the fallen colossus. With the cork back in place, he set the

bottle to his belt and started to walk away, but stopped shortly. "If

it's a name ya lookin' for, it's Blaze Morison, preferably, Flamin'

Blaze, Hyrule's greatest hunter." the hunter said, knowing of Nyfer's

presence. "If ya need somthin' eliminated, find me..." he added,

continuing to walk away. "Wait, do you work alone most of the time?"

Nyfer asked, the hunter stopping again. "I mostly fight alone, yeah.

Why?" Blaze asked, looking at Nyfer.

"Well, it's like this..."

and with that, Nyfer told him about being exiled, shunned, and his full

twili self was controlling the dark lord's forces. "Hmmm, so ya want me

to help you defeat your shadow and this 'Dark Lord' or whatever. Hmmm,

that's a tough question. I'll help you, but before I do anything, I

must return this dragon blood to Kakariko, get paid, and then I'll help

ya. Ya have a deal?" Blaze said, putting his hand out. Nyfer shook, but

noticed Blaze's blood red eyes. "Oh these, meh, people say that I was

lucky to have that color of eyes and hair naturally. People always

mistaken me for one of them though. I am nothing like my

grandfather..." Blaze said, whistling shortly after. A black horse ran

up to him, as he mounted onto it. "If you'd like, I'll take ya to the

village, for it's nearby." he added, whistling ounce more, a different

pitch this time. Another horse, this time brown haired mare strolled

up. "If not, that's okay. And you can keep this horse, I don't really

use him much anyway. I mainly leave him at the stable, where he is

treated well." Blaze spoke once more, waiting for a response from Nyfer.

"I'll

stay here, alright?" Nyfer said, petting the horse. "Very well...

Hyaaa!" Blaze yelled, riding off towards Kakariko. Now that Nyfer has

an ally for keeping the light within this world, his full twili self

would seem less of a threat.

Chapter four:"A Hidden Darkness"

Waiting

at the foot of Death Mountain, Nyfer waited for his newest ally, Blaze

at the gate. It didn't take long for the hunter to show up on his black

steed. "Alright, got paid my fee and now I'm ready to help ya'." he

spoke, placing the wallet at his side. "So, where do ya think your

shadow could be lingering?" he continued, ready to go. "Well, actually,

I'm not quite sure where he could be..." Nyfer said, Blaze dropping his

head in disappointment. "*sigh* You asked me to help defeat this full

twili version of yourself, and you don't know where the heck he is?"

Blaze said, sarcasm in his voice. "Well, anyway, we should start

looking near Ordon Village. I've heard from the townsfolk about strange

activity is starting to rise over in that region." he added, then

looked down at the back of his hand, a strange mark of three triangles,

the top one being a darker shade than the other two. "It's just a

birthmark, nothing really special about it... Alright then, we're off!"

he said, looking on as both the horsemen made their way for the

southern exit.

It didn't take long to get across the large

field, killing attacking goblins along the way. Soon, they found

themselves at the entrance to the village, dismounting off the horse.

Blaze, after dismounting his horse, raised the hood of his cloak over

his head. "It's because of my eyes and hair, remember?" he reminded as

the two fighters led their horses into the village. Once in the

village, Blaze said, "I'll go ask for any information, you watch after

the horses and warn me if there's anything that will cause harm to the

village, alright? Good, now, if you'll excuse me..." Blaze spoke rather

quickly, walking over to a group of people. Nyfer stood by the gate,

watching the sun fall unto the horizon, dark clouds resembling a

rainstorm was approaching.

It wasn't before long before it

began to rain, Nyfer still waiting at the gate, leaning on a nearby

post.'Man, it's taking a long time for Blaze to find some

information... Where is he anyways?' Nyfer thought, realizing that he

lost sight of Blaze. Speaking of which, he showed up not too long

after, hood still raised. "...I found a bit of news about a person

fitting somewhat close to your description was heading to the east."

Blaze said, Nyfer realizing where he was referring to... "Gerudo

Desert..." Nyfer said, but realized that didn't necessary mean he would

go to a wasteland... "Or possibly Lake Hylia. Either way, both are to

the east." Blaze said, mounting onto his black horse. "With any rate,

we should make haste." he added, while leading the horse out of the

village, Nyfer following pursuit.

After a long ride and search

of the lake area, Nyfer had just about enough and thought, 'Yep, it

would appear that he's...' he was stopped when a quick moving shadow

caught his eye. Unsheathing his sword, he followed the shadow, leading

him to the tower overlooking the lake as well as the desert. Soon, the

shadow took form of Nyfer, saying, "Man, you still refuse to give up,

don't you? Well this time, I will kill you for sure..." as a sword

appeared into his hand. "I don't think so..." Blaze's voice erupted, an

arrow striking the twili in the leg, which quickly healed. "Humph, so

you have friends, eh? Fine..." the twili said, raising his free hand. A

portal opened up from above him, dropping five corrupted forms of twili

near the two fighters. "Nyfer, go for your twili self. I'll handle

these creeps..." Blaze said, unsheathing his own blade. With that,

Nyfer lunged at his shadow, sword ready.

Just like last time,

Nyfer was having troubles blocking his shadow's every attacks, striking

one after another. "I don't see much improvement in your skills, but as

for my own..." the twili said, jumping away, "they're more than you can

handle." he said, his hand covered in twilight magic. With a loud yell,

the demon unleashed his magic, flying straight at Nyfer. Nyfer was

trying his best to avoid the spells that came his way. "Hahahaha,

you'll have to run out of energy eventually." the imp said, not

exhausted from expelling his magic power. "He might, but that will

leave me. Have the taste of my wrath!" Blaze said, opening his hand as

a dark orb of energy formed. "Have the taste of darkness. HAAAAA!" he

yelled, the now dark bolt of lightning flew straight at the demon,

striking him. "Hmmm, tougher than I thought... I will kill you both,

you have my word..." the twili said in pain before disappearing.

"So

that was your twili self. You have a grudge against him or somthin'?"

Blaze said, cleaning the dark blood off his blade before sheathing it

again. "Actually, yes I do... He killed my family." Nyfer said,

some-what depressed as he sheathed his own blade. "Ahhh, so this is one

of those 'Somebody or somethin' that was close to you betrayed you and

your family took the price and now you seek for vengeance' sort of

things, right?" Blaze said, lowering his head. "Yeah, I guess... But

anyways, about that magic you casted on my shadow, why were you using

dark magic on him?" Nyfer curiously asked, looking at Blaze. "Like I

said before, I don't want to be anything like my grandfather. I grew up

with his skills and such, and also spent practically my whole life in

some hunter's guild." Blaze said, looking down at his hand again.

Chapter five: "A Hunter's Demise"

"I can't believe he

got away again..." Nyfer exclaimed, rain pouring down. The two fighters

now stood on the Elden Bridge, in the middle of a downpour. "C'mon,

we're sure to get'em next time..." Blaze said, rather cheerful. "But

how, I need more training..." Nyfer said, looking at his sword. "Why

don't you become a hunter like myself?" Blaze said, holding his bow.

"No, no no no. We only need one hunter in the group." Nyfer said,

nodding his head.

"Well, why don't you become an assassin? I

was supposed to become an assassin, but I was rejected, and forced to

become a hunter. Actually, I'm glad they didn't accept me..." Blaze

said, deep in thought. Then, Nyfer thought, 'You know, he is right.

You're a half bred twili. You were born to blend in with the shadows.'

"You know, you're right..." Nyfer began, when Blaze asked, "About

becoming a hunter? Or was it the assassin?" Nyfer then exclaimed, "Do

you happen to know where there are any assassins in Hyrule?" "Huh, oh.

I've heard rumors of a tribe up on Snowpeak, and supposibly an ice

dragon roams the lands as well..." The red haired hunter said as he put

the bow onto his back. "We should be able to make it before sunrise if

we keep a steady pace." Blaze said, mounting his horse, while Nyfer did

the same with his own.

After traversing icy ponds, steep cliffs

and fighting with timber wolves, they finally found themselves in an

open field, covered in about three feet of snow. But, unlike what Blaze

said, no figures of life could be found anywhere. "Hmmm, probably they

dispersed or somthin'?" Blaze said, before feeling cold steel on his

neck. Nyfer was also held by an unknown figure with a knife at his

throat. That's when the two fighters realized that they were in a trap.

"Nice going, Blaze..." Nyfer said sarcastically, not trying to make any

sudden movements. "HEY! Don't blame me, blame these creeps..." Blaze

yelled, not trying to struggle. Soon, a black figure appeared right in

front of the two. "Why have you come here?" the voice spoke, obviously

male, "State your names."

"Well, I'm Blaze Morrison and this

is..." was all Blaze said before he was punched in the gut. "OWWWW!" he

yelled in pain, the wind knocked out of him. "I told you to never

return to these parts again!" the leader said, a knife now in his hand.

"Oh yeah... *huff* *wheeze* I forgot about that time, *cough* *cough*"

Blaze struggled to speak out, trying to breathe at a correct pace.

"What did you do to them, anyways?" Nyfer said, knife still at his

neck. "I accidently set fire to their village..." Blaze truthfully

spoke. "Accidently, humph. How could the grandson of the Lord of

Darkness be able to be a klutz?" the figure said, realization struck

Nyfer like a bomb arrow. 'Wait... Now that I realize it, he looks alot

like...'

That's when the previous keeper of the Triforce of

Power came in an instant into Nyfer's mind... "Wait, you're...?" he

said, looking at Blaze. "The grandson of the Gerudo king himself? Yes

he has his grandfather's every power in his veins. But the only

difference, is that he uses them for his own purposes..." The shodowy

figure said, pointing an accusing finger at Blaze, struggling to get

up. "That's when we realized, that we didn't need dark power to

survive. We had to go by our instincts, trying our best to survive."

The leader coldly spoke. "But things change over time, don't they?"

Nyfer said. "Not for him, thing didn't. He was raised to become a

public fighter, disgracing his family name and fighting not for the

darkness, but the light." the leader said, looking down at Blaze.

"What's wrong with that?" Blaze said, now kneeling, before he was

kicked a good two feet away by another assassin. "Everything, including

your disgrace to your family!" the assassin barked, anger rising. "Hold

it... What can we do in order to gain your trust?" Nyfer said, trying

to comprimise. "You can either get him out of here..." the leader said,

pointing at Blaze, "Or kill the Ice Dragon who lurks in a nearby

cavern. You can take him along if you desire..." the leader said,

before the group of assassins disappeared.

"So it looks

obvious, doesn't it?" Blaze said, pulling out his sword, "We kill the

ice dragon." Nyfer looked at the marvelous red blades, guard and handle

shaped like that of a pheonix. "Where did you get that sword? That is a

marvelous blade there..." Nyfer said, looking at the strange symbols on

the blade. "Oh, this? Well, I'll talk to you about it later... Right

now, I just want to kill that dragon." Blaze said, leading the way. It

was about ten minutes when the heard a roar through the raging

snowstorm.

"That, my friend, would be our dragon. The best

opportunity to strike it is when it looks away from us. Got it?" Blaze

said, surprised that the dragon was larger than that of the red scaled

dragon he fought earlier, about a hundred feet larger, actually. "Watch

what I do..." he said, launching a fire ball through the dragon's legs,

striking a wall opposite of it. "And, now..." Blaze whispered, slowly

walking towards the dragon, which was turning around to the burnt wall.

"Kay, you attack the tail while I strike it a few times on it's arms.

Then you'll try to distract it by attacking it's rear legs." Blaze

said, feet away from the tail. "And that's when you finish it, right?"

Nyfer said, looking at the colosal dragon. "You got it. The plan

begins... Now." Blaze said, rushing to the arms as Nyfer swung his

sword at the scale-less tail, blue blood dripping from the wound. The

dragon roared in pain and anger, as the sounds of clashing metal can be

heard from the arms. Knowing what to do next, Nyfer rushed to the rear

leg which was closest to him, sword at the ready.

The dragon

roared once again as Blaze had removed one of its single claws. Then as

Nyfer attacked the leg a few times, he heard, "Alright! Here comes the

big one!" from Blaze, which was followed by "Pheonix Rage!" as the

dragon weakly roared. Nyfer narrowly escaped from being flattened by

the now fallen dragon. Blaze landed nearby, saying, "T'is not dead yet.

You must make it the final final blow. Strike the head with thy

blade..." Blaze said, standing beside Nyfer. Nyfer walked up to the

weak breathing, half dead colosus. Nyfer held high his blade, speaking

the language of the twili. Then, without warning, the sword was

embedded in the dragon's head, making the creature dead for good. Blaze

walked up to an opened wound and pulled out one of his bottles. He

then, like the red scaled creature, scooped up the blood, then securing

the lid and put it onto his belt, with other types of dragon blood.

"Why do you carry around the blood of dragons?" Nyfer asked curiously.

"...It's said that it possesses the element of the dragon carries. But,

to others, they think of dragon's blood as good luck charms. To me, I'm

not quite sure, other than showing my true strength." Blaze said,

making sense.

I wasn't long until the assassins from earlier

appeared again, this time they weren't aimed for Blaze. "You..." the

leader said, pointing a finger at Nyfer, "State your name and your

purpose of being here..." "My name is Nyfer, I am exiled from Castle

town and I desire that I to become an assassin to defeat the upbringing

darkness." Nyfer said calmly. "If that's your desire, then you have the

right to train as one of us. And you..." the leader spoke, looking at

Blaze, "You gained little trust in us. So stay if you wish..."

Chapter six: "Blades of Fire"

"So tell me, what all do

you remember of your past?" Nyfer said through the blowing winds, now

wearing a complete black tunic. "I'd rather not want to talk about it,

aright?" Blaze explained, head dropped. "C'mon, you have to remember

something, right?" Nyfer spoke, trying to reason with the stubborn

hunter. "No... Now leave me alone..." the red head exclaimed, rather

calmly, but also coldly. If the low temperatures of Snowpeak didn't

cause the two to freeze, then this would have. "Look, if you leave me

alone after wards, then I'll tell you, alright?" Blaze finally gave in,

rather annoyed with Nyfer. "It all started out when I was younger..."

Blaze began, images beginning to form in Nyfer's head...

~Memory~

The

snow blew at a harsh rate, as the young fighter, about the age of nine,

attempted to scale the cold mountain. This boy had red hair and blood

red eyes, like that of his grandfather, wearing a red tunic and a broad

sword at his side. He killed many timber wolves along the journey up

the dangerously high cliffs, as he continued on his family's greatness.

He's survived this long due to an unknown power that the boy didn't

even know of, as the back of his hand glowed quite faintly with golden

light, unable to be noticed from the storm. He finally made it to his

destination, as the storm began to thin out. The glow on the boy's hand

had faded, as a village came into view. The dark dressed leader of the

nearby tribe came up to help the boy, who was slowly losing

consciousness. After treated of his injuries and his body temperature

returned to normal, the boy stood before the leader and said, "I have

come here to be great like the rest of my family, for my name is Blaze

Morison."

After a month of training,the bow was quite

skilled at hearing far off noises, but other than that, he needed much

more work. "You are still lacking strength, young one, for you lunge

straight at an opponent when they obviously see you. You must make the

kill with their guard down." The leader said, still trying to teach the

young boy, who was irritated. A few days later, a snowstorm broke out,

unlike any the tribe has ever seen. The temperatures dropped

ridiculously, as the boy was asked to do one simple task; create fires

by using magic.

But the boy wasn't skilled in using magic very

well, and once he summoned forth the flames, they came out in much

larger quantities… and on the buildings.

It took hours

to distinguish the flames, as several casualties took place. At that

moment, the leader approached the boy with unseen anger, saying,

"You've risked our whole tribe, You've caused destruction like that of

your grandfather... For that, I here by banish you from Snowpeak,

FOREVER!" as the young Blaze left the village in shame.

Days

passed on, the boy forced to travel across Hyrule, having no place to

go. Soon, he lost consciousness outside a nearby village, found by the

residents who lived there. Being in a coma for a few days, Blaze awoken

two weeks later, finding himself inside an inn. He was up again in a

day, but he knew he failed to continue on the family name. That is,

until fate shone upon him, as he was then raised in a guild mainly for

hunters. For years, it was there where he learned to control his

abilities, and it was there where he received his fire elemental sword,

Flamberge, the guard shaped like that of a phoenix. With this blade, he

was able to amplify his fire magic and was also able to control it.

~End of memory~

"So,

that was how it was..." Blaze said, finishing, "But, other than that, I

don't remember anything..." he added, dropping his head. "So that blade

of yours. Flamberge, is the legendary fire sword of Death Mountain,

crafted by only the finest Goron blacksmiths there?" Nyfer said,

looking at the sword at Blaze's side, decorated with finely crafted

rubies and garnets, as well as gold. "So I've been told..." Blaze

spoke, unsheathing the sword. The single-edged blade of the weapon was

as bright as ruby, but as hot as fire, enchanted with intense fire

magic.

"But, I have have been told of another blade, the

"Phoenix Blade" or something, is said to be located around here." Blaze

said, sheathing the bright colored blade, "Legend has it, that the

double-edged blade was made from the heat of phoenix flames, thus

enchanting it. But, only half-twili are able to wield it..." Blaze

added, looking at the calm sky, "If you want a finer weapon than what

you got, then this is the one for you..." Nyfer then thought, 'The

Phoenix Blade... compared to my Gaia Blade, the Phoenix Blade would be

a weapon I should look for.' "Do you know exactly where it is?" Nyfer

asked, getting the hunter's attention. "It's said to be located in the

ice dragon's lair. Seeing that it's dead, we're free to enter without

worries..." Blaze said, now standing up right.

After

scaling the mountains, killing timber wolves along the way, they

reached their destination. The cavern reeked of death, half clawed and

half chewed bodies covered the floor, icicles hung on the ceiling. "I

don't like the looks of this..." Nyfer said, the Gaia Blade tight in

his hands. "Look, the dragon's dead. What's to worry about?" Blaze

said, when a familiar chuckle was heard from throughout the cavern.

"It

looks like my half-twili self still won't seem to give up... No

matter." the all, to familiar voice said, as the corrupted twili

version of Nyfer stood before the two. "As much as I enjoy fighting

you, now is not the time, however..." the shadow said, sword sheathed

at his side. "What are you getting at? Who are you?!" Nyfer spat,

gripping his sword. "Hmmm, you don't know anything, do you? I am your

full twili half, Vyfer! And the treasure that lies at the end of the

cavern isn't even worth my time..." the imp spoke, before disappearing.

"Just know that you will die eventually..." were the last words before

all went silent.

"We should get moving..."Blaze said,

moving forward as Nyfer mimicked the same. It wasn't long before the

two came across a finely crafted sword sitting an a pedestal, engraved

with symbols of the twili language. The silver, double-edged blade

shaped like a phoenix wing shone brightly from the light from the other

side of the cavern. 'Alright, here I go...' Nyfer thought as he stepped

up to the blade. After he spoke a few words of the twili language, he

grasped the hilt of the sword and pulled it up with great ease. As

Nyfer held the magnificent blade, which barely weighed anything, Blaze

realized something, but was interrupted by the sounds of clashing

weapons outside. Like any other curious people, the two fighters made

their way to the exit.

Looking out from the cliff, the

two saw a cloaked figure fending of a horde of timber wolves. "That

person looks like they're in danger, we should help..." Nyfer began,

but was stopped short by Blaze. "She can take care of herself, as I

sense and incredible source of magic within her..." Blaze spoke, eyes

closed. The fighter then leaped up and their hand was covered in

twilight magic. "So it would appear as though she's a twili..." Blaze

said, eyes open once again. It was at that moment, the woman released

the magic, striking the wolves. Upon contact, the wolves were

disintegrated into ashes, as the woman landed nearby without any

scratches.

Chapter seven: "Power comes at a price"

Blaze's POV

Once

the woman sheathed her blade, Nyfer and myself headed over to her.

"What is it that you want? Especially you, half-twili..." the woman

said, turning around, looking at us. Nyfer held his Phoenix Blade, my

hand holding onto the hilt of Flamberge. "Calm yourself... I do not

wish to fight amongst you..." she said, but I held on, ignoring her,

Nyfer the same. "Who might you be?" she said, her hands at her side.

"Blaze Morison, and who might you be, twili? What business do you have

here on this mountain?" I said, getting a more firm grip on my sword.

She chuckled a bit, then said, "Fine, I'll tell you my name,

light-dweller... My name is Ayame, and the reason I'm here is because I

sensed a great power. Power of seemed almost as equivalent as that of

the godesses..." as she walked up to us.

As she approached, the

grip on Flamberge increased, the triforce slightly glowing on my right

hand. "So... you're the possessor? Hmmm, yes. I do see a resemblance

now..." Ayame said, examining me, "But anyways, the other reason that

I'm here is because I need your help..." she concluded, as I stood

there. "Listening..." I said, the grip on my blade continued. "I'm here

to ask for a favor, to help me kill the one who destroyed my village."

she said, a fist of hers now clenched. "The target?" I asked, the grip

loosening slightly. "His name is Dark Link, the shadow of the hero of

Hyrule." Ayame said, sending a twilight bolt at a timber wolf nearby,

disintegrating it. "Wasn't he defeated a long time ago?" I said,

slightly shifting my position. My grandfather once knew of this shadow,

created to destroy the hero, which failed. "You would think that, but

as long as the Mirror of Shadows remains, he'll always remain present

in this world, creating shadow of regular people such as yourselves."

She said, the magic level within her rising.

That's when a

loud, evil laugh occurred, as two dark shapes took form several feet

away. The one shadow took form of Vyfer, but the other was shaped to

that of the hero of Hyrule... He wore a full black tunic with and his

skin was also black, his eyes the only thing with colour, them being

red. He held a Hylian shield as well as a dark version of the mythical

sword of legend, the Master Sword. 'Dark Link...' I thought, as I

unsheathed Flamberge. "Hahaha... to think that the grandson would carry

on the grandfather's wishes, but instead, he allies up with the 'other'

side." Nyfer said, sword held high in his hand. "It would appear that

the Triforce of Power chose the wrong person, and for that, you must

return it to us..." the dark Hylian said in a some-what deep voice,

ready for an attack. "And if I refuse?" I said, flames emerging from

the blade. "We'll have no choice but to kill you and take it from your

corpse..." the shadow said, lunging at me, as I lunged right back at

him.

I heard other swords clashing with another as I looked and

saw Nyfer trying to fend of his full twili half. I saw Ayame lunge at

Dark Link as well, but he easily blacked her attack and knocked her

away, heading back to me. As he swung the sword at me, I was quickly

able to block it, as well as several other swipes that followed after.

"Impressive..." he said, as I swung at his now vulnerable form, but he

quickly appeared behind me and said, "Just not good enough..." came

from him as I swiftly turned around and was barely able to block the

sword. As he swung his sword another several times, he backed up and

his sword began to be shrouded in darkness. "You will pay..." he said,

as he spun around several times with the blade swung horizontally, as

bolts of darkness came flying toward me. I raised my hand and absorbed

the coming darkness with little effort. "Look, I may be sided with the

light, but that doesn't mean I don't possess the dark arts like my

descendants..." I said, as I jumped up, looking at the mere shadow "But

this will change everything..." I then held my sword behind me, then

cried, "Flames of Hell!" as I swung my sword at him, intense heated

fireballs erupting from my blade at an incredible speed, hitting the

dark Hylian. 'Is it over?' I thought as the smoke cleared, leaving

nothing there. Then I felt a pressence behind me, saying, "Think you

can get rid of me that quick?" as I felt a shield hit me in the back,

knocking me several feet away, "Well, try again..." Dark Link said as

stepped up and readied his blade for a killing thrust, when he was

tackled by Ayame. I quickly got up and thrust Flamberge into him.

"Don't think I'm defeated so easily..." was what he said before he

disappeared into darkness. "Don't think we're defeated." was what I

heard from Vyfer as he too disappeared by Nyfer.

"Thank you.

Had not been there to tackle him, I would have died..." I said,

sheathing Flamberge, as it had no blood on it. "It was nothing...

although I could've handled him myself..." Ayame said, muttering the

last part. "Is everyone alright?" I said, looking around, not seeing

any wounds on anyone. "No..." "We're fine..." was what I heard from the

two twili blooded fighters. "So you do possess the Triforce of Power,

which was used for destruction in the past." Nyfer said, sheathing the

Phoenix Blade. "So this Mirror of Shadows, do you know where it is?" I

asked Ayame, who just nodded her head horizontally. "Alright... I guess

we're all on our own, then." I said finally, the snow coming down again

on the cold summit of Snowpeak.

Chapter eight: Separated

As the three made their way through  
a desert, all was silent and incredibly high in temperature. The group  
was now making their way to the sage temple, hearing recent sightings  
of the two shadows. "How... long... must we... traverse... through...  
this desert?" Nyfer said, the heat getting to him. "The temple should  
be about twenty minutes away, at this calm pace anyway..." Blaze said  
calmly, practically immune to the harsh conditions. "How.. is it  
that... you're able to... resist this heat?" Nyfer asked, the breath  
being lost. "I have Gerudo blood in my veins, as they were the ones who  
ruled this desert a long time ago. They knew of those who possesses  
their own blood..." Blaze reminded, then adding, "And besides... I'm  
not the one who's wearing full black..." Nyfer then went silent,  
followed by Blaze. It was then Ayame spoke next, "At least we have two  
people who can handle this heat..." before silence overcame them again.

Because  
of a short break, the group reached the temple in half an hour, the sun  
still flying high. "Well, at least we can get out of this heat..."  
Nyfer said, as the group entered the temple. Quicksand and desert rats  
infested the area, as if it were abandoned long ago. "Alright, watch  
your step. You wouldn't want to become some rat's delight, wouldn't  
you?" Blaze said, jumping to another platform, the other's following  
pursuit. After traversing dark hallways and climbing high staircases,  
the group finally found themselves outside again, only this time it was  
night. The three walked on, reaching the center of what looked like the  
inside of a Colosseum. Then, on a nearby walkway, Ayame noticed  
something.

"There... is the entrance to the Twilight  
Realm..." the woman said, walking up to a mirror. "This mirror is the  
entrance to your home?" Blaze said, looking at the chrome colored  
mirror. "And you shall not enter..." the voice of Vyfer said, as the  
mirror split into eight pieces. As the pieces floated above the temple,  
they separated into eight different directions. "Damn... That's our  
only way to get into the twilight realm, and Ayame's way home..." Blaze  
said, clenching a fist. "Okay, calm down, why don't we just look for  
the pieces? Surely they can't be that hard to find, right?" Nyfer said,  
looking at the pillar at the far end of the temple. "He does have a  
point there, Ayame. Why don't we look for the shards?" Blaze said,  
looking at Ayame. "Alright, We'll look for the shards. Then after we  
enter the realm, we'll look for the Mirror of Shadows in the Twilight  
Realm, okay?" Ayame agreed, as the group left the temple.

After  
another long journey through the temple, and a quick time for rest, the  
sun rose once again, it's heat blazing throughout the desert. "The  
sooner... we're out of this desert... the better..." Nyfer said, his  
fatigue once again returning. That's when Blaze stopped, listening to  
his surroundings. It didn't take long for Ayame to notice that Blaze  
stopped. "Blaze, what is..." was all she said, when she was hushed by  
Blaze. Nyfer finally stopped then yelled, "C'mon, hurry up I want to  
get out of this desert!" Blaze then sprinted to the group, ushering  
them to run with him. Nyfer was having a tough time with his fatigue.  
"What's going on?" Ayame demanded through breaths, keeping up with him.  
"Tornado..." Was Blaze said before a gust of wind rushed in the not too  
far away distance ahead of them. "Everyone, grab hold!" Blaze said,  
stopping as he stretched his arms out. The twili blooded fighters held  
on to his arms, but once the tornado struck, the grip was removed, as  
the wind carried them upwards.

Nyfer had awoken to find himself  
by Lake Hylia, however something was missing. He looked around, but  
couldn't find Blaze or Ayame anywhere. 'Where are you guys...?' he  
thought as he started his search for his allies...

In the high  
heights of Death Mountain, Blaze awoken from his black out. 'Where the  
heck am I?' He thought, rubbing his sore head. It was then he realized  
that Nyfer and Ayame were missing. 'Damn, it must have happened when  
that tornado struck...' he thought, the memory returning to him, 'You'd  
better be safe, guys...'

The cold temperatures of Snowpeak  
continued, as Ayame awoken from her knock out. 'Why am I on Snowpeak?  
And why aren't the half-twili and the light-dweller with me?' she  
thought, as she attempted to look for the two...

Chapter nine: "Betrayal?"

With

the setting sun, and the soon to be night arriving, Blaze finally made

his way off the mountain and made his way towards the Eldin plains,

which were wide and empty. Blaze knew he had to set up camp, but

something glimmered from the setting sun that caught his eye. He

quickly made his way over, to find out it was one of the mirror shards.

"Hmmm, well that's one down..." he was about to finished when he heard

Dark Link's voice, "And seven more to go..." "Of course. I should've

known you'd be back. But you're not skilled enough to beat me, unless

you want a reminder." Blaze said, unsheathing Flamberge as he whipped

around, meeting the red eyes of the Hylian shadow. "But, you can't beat

me, as I am just a shadow." he spoke, his sword and shield on his back,

"But, I'm not here to fight..." "What are you getting at?!" Blaze spat,

gripping Flamberge into attack position. "I'm here to make a deal..."

the shadow said, Blaze already knowing his answer, "Not interested..."

"But,

are you getting paid for this at all? Are you getting paid for

traveling around to find those shards? Are you getting paid to hunt

down shadows like myself?" the dark Hylian confirmed, Blaze going

silent. "That's what I thought. With your strength, you might have what

it takes to overtake our 'Dark Lord's' place on the throne. You'll have

what it takes to rule both realms. Is that what what you want, no?"

Dark Link spoke again, Blaze lowering his guard. "Join us, and we'll

lend you the power you need to rule the Twilight Realm as well as this

world..." Were Dark Link's final words as Blaze stood there, night

growing around the two figures...

As night fell upon Hyrule,

Nyfer finally made his way towards Snowpeak, hoping to find the rest of

the group there. Once he made it to the fork in the road, leading off

to the east Hyrule Castle gate and the mountains, he headed for the

mountains, remembering about his banishment. Once he reached the bottom

of Snow peak, he encountered a fight with timber wolves. Just as he

unsheathed his Phoenix Blade, the battle was already over, as the

wolves were disintegrated from twilight magic. "Kind of slow, don't you

think?" Ayame said as she appeared in front of Nyfer. "Meh, well

anyways, has Blaze shown up yet?" Nyfer said, half amused, half

sarcastic. "No, I haven't seen him since the tornado." Ayame said, as

shadow formed nearby into the shape of Vyfer. "If it's that hunter

you're looking for, then head to Death Mountain, where he resides..."

the imp said, disappearing as fast as he appeared. "Death Mountain..."

Nyfer said, sheathing the sword after locating the horse that Blaze

given him, but the black one was gone. "He might have probably called

it to where he is. It would be faster if we rode there." Nyfer said,

motioning for Ayame to get on. "...Just this once" she muttered,

mounting onto the horse as they made their way towards Death Mountain...

The

sun was beginning to rise once they arrived, dismounting the horse and

leaving him behind. 'The hunter resides on the outskirts of the

volcano...' the voice of Vyfer ringing through Nyfer's head as they

climbed the mountain. When they were partway up, they saw Dark Link,

standing right next to... "Blaze!" Nyfer yelled, rushing up but was cut

off by a lake of molten lava, "Blaze, don't you realize that Dark Link

is next to you?!" he yelled through the roaring of the volcano, getting

Blaze's attention, but his facial expression said otherwise. "Ah,

Nyfer. How good it is to see you again..." Blaze said, laughing after

wards. "What's so funny?!" Nyfer yelled, not believing what he was

seeing. "Ah nothing... It's just good to see you again. But, as for

your life however... Nyfer! I demand single combat with you, to the

death!" Blaze said, as he reached out his hand, Dark Link unsheathing

his sword.

"No, this is my battle." Blaze said, as Dark

Link sheathed his sword again. With a wave of his hand, an earthquake

erupted as a battle arena rose up from the lava. With Flamberge

unsheathed, he stepped onto the clear arena. "You can either fight me,

Nyfer and try to successfully kill me in order to pass, but... Ah who

am I kidding? There's no other way to pass..." Blaze said, standing in

his side of the field. Nyfer, however, had little choice as he to,

appeared on his side of the platform, holding the Phoenix Blade.

"Blaze, don't do this..." he said, looking into the blood red eyes of

his opponent. "I'm giving you all I've got... You ready?" Blaze said,

pointing Flamberge at Nyfer.

Chapter ten: Friend or Rival

"Are

you ready?" Blaze repeated, Flamberge still pointing at Nyfer. "…You

really are one of them are you…?" Nyfer muttered, gripping his sword in

attack position. "I'll take that as a YES!" Blaze yelled, lunging at

Nyfer, Flamberge at his side. Nyfer made his way towards Blaze, the

Phoenix Blade ready for an attack. The two swords of fire clashed,

embers flying in several directions. Blaze then began to swipe his

sword at much faster rates, Nyfer barely able to block them all.

"Humph, you had barely any chance to improve. No matter…" Blaze said,

jumping away from Nyfer, "Here we go… Dark Style! Shadow Constrictor!"

Blaze cried, a shadow striking Nyfer, preventing him to move.

"Gotch'ya…" Blaze whispered, preparing for another lunge. Just as Blaze

reached the held assassin, Nyfer was barely able to evade, his shoulder

just scarred from the impact.

"Not bad…" Blaze said,

turning around and looking at the wounded fighter. "But still not good

ENOUGH!" he roared, lunging at the fighter once more, who was ready and

kicked him away. "I won't give in, until you do!" Nyfer said, reaching

for his dagger, blood trickling from his shoulder wound. "This is

unlikely…" Blaze said, recovering from the counter. "C'mon… Fire Style!

Phoenix Talons!" the red head cried, as he swung his sword and

moderate-sized fireballs which took form of phoenixes were summoned

from the fire edge. 'Damn.' Nyfer thought, the fireballs nearing him.

'This should work…' he added, his sword ready for defense.

The

moment the fireballs reached him, he swung the Phoenix Blade and the

fireballs were absorbed by the sword. "Humph, not ready for this

though…" Blaze said, jumping upwards and sheathing Flamberge. He soon

equipped his bow and whispered, "The creatures of darkness come and

lend my thy strength…" as he pulled back the string, arrows of darkness

appearing before the bow. "Come forth, Shadow Arrows!" he cried,

releasing the string and arrows of darkness flew in the direction of

Nyfer. Nyfer was quick enough, however as he swiftly dodged the arrows

as they flew at him. He soon hid behind a pillar, thinking of a

strategy but Blaze then said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" as

fire spat out of the pillar, Nyfer able to dodge it in time. "If you

hide behind a pillar, flames will erupt and end up burning you… I

recommend you don't do that again." Blaze said as he landed firmly on

the ground, Flamberge unsheathed once more, the bow firmly on his back.

"Just

admit defeat, seeing that you don't have what it takes to defeat me…"

Blaze said, walking up to Nyfer, "I might even let you off easy once I

rule this land…" That hit Nyfer with so much force, he started to go on

the offensive, swinging his blade at quite a speed. "I guess that's a

no… Very well…" Blaze said, jumping out of the fray, "Have it your way

then." He spoke coldly, Nyfer breathing heavily from fatigue. 'Why

isn't he tired?' That's when he remembered, "It's because I have the

blood of Gerudos, for they do not tire out easily…" was what Blaze told

him in the past. 'Dammit…' Nyfer thought, Blaze preparing for another

lunge. "Let's end this…" Blaze said, flying at a high speed towards

Nyfer. From where both Ayame and Dark Link saw, Blaze had defeated

Nyfer, as the assassin fell to the ground, eyes closed. "Goodbye…

Nyfer." Blaze said, however quite coldly, as he shook his blade free of

blood and walked to where Dark Link stood, sheathing Flamberge.

"Very

impressive… I didn't think you had it in you. To kill one of those you

used to trust. Once we return to the Tower of Suffering, the other

shadows will have a party in your honor. How's that sound?" the dark

Hylian spoke, walking up the volcano pass. "That would sound quite evil

indeed…" Blaze said smiling, keeping up with the shadow. "That's quite

good to hear…" the shadow said before the two disappeared in the

distance as Ayame ran up to the body of Nyfer, trying to think that

he's not dead.

But apparently, Nyfer was only unconscious, as

he awoken later. "Ugh… Blaze… Where is he?" the assassin asked, still

tired from the fight. "They went to celebrate your so called defeat. I

thought you were dead…" Ayame spoke, without the slightest bit of worry

in her voice. "No, Blaze didn't… try to kill me. During the battle, he

merely hit his hilt against my gut with so much force, the hit made me

look like I died." Nyfer said through heavy breaths. "Who knows? He

might probably have some of his good left in him…" Ayame spoke, helping

Nyfer up. "I really do hope so…" Nyfer spoke, looking up the volcano…

Chapter eleven: "A Call to Darkness"

In

the Tower of Suffering, Blaze stood on the balcony, looking at

Flamberge while the shadows within were celebrating the arrival of the

new soon to be leader. "I knew we'd find you out here... Not enjoying

yourself?" the voice of Dark Link spoke, coming from the door. "Who is

this, 'Dark Lord' you keep speaking of?" Blaze said, turning around

while sheathing his sword, seeing not only the hero's shadow, but also

Vyfer. "You'll find out soon enough, as we got word to be summoned by

him." Vyfer answered, then opening his hand as a portal appeared,

"Come, we are to be sent to the Castle of Darkness within the Twilight

Realm, where the lord resides..." he added, as he disappeared into the

warp gate. With little choice, Blaze entered the portal as well,

followed shortly by the dark Hylian. Then, without warning, the portal

closed, leaving a silent and abandoned balcony, let alone the eight

fragments of the Mirror of Twilight.

Although the entrance

could've been better, Nyfer and Ayame had to fight with several

moblins, who were not a match against the two. As they traversed the

large tower, they couldn't find any sign of Blaze or the other shadow

and full twili. "Where could they have gone?" Nyfer was the one who

spoke, who drove his Phoenix Blade into a moblin general, who quickly

died after a grunt of pain. "Before we arrived, I sensed a great deal

of twili magic on the balcony." Ayame said, casting waves of twili

magic at several shadow underlings and moblins. After traversing the

long stairway, they found themselves on a balcony, silent and

abandoned. "You sure you sensed magic in this area?" Nyfer said,

sheathing the sword and noticing the mirror fragments. "I don't know,

prbably it was the opening of a Twilight Realm portal." Ayame said,

sheathing her own blade, "But I do know that they were here..." she

added as Nyfer picked up the mirror fragments and placing them into a

pouch. "Well, we don't have much time. Who knows what Blaze can do with

those fiends at his side..." Nyfer said, before adding, "We must hurry

to the Temple of Sages and revive the Mirror of Twilight!" as the two

descended the stairways of the tower.

As the three walked

towards the throne in the great throne room, Blaze knew exactly what to

do. "So, you have finally arrived..." a dark voice erupted, familiar to

Blaze and the shadows. 'At long last, we meet again. Grandfather...'

Blaze thought, pretending to bow to the great king of evil, which like

Blaze, had fire red hair and blood red eyes, as well as wearing mainly

black. "Yes, Lord Ganondorf..." the shadow and Vyfer said at once.

"And, I see you brought the new holder of the Triforce of Power, my

grandson." Ganondorf said, standing up from the throne. "Sire, might I

ask, why have you brought us here?" Dark Link asked, continuing to bow.

A chuckle came from the dark lord, then he said, "My answer for you is

non other than my grandson, who carries my power. And with that, I need

it back..." He said, unsheathing his sword. "You don't know how long

I've been waiting for this..." Blaze said, unsheathing Flamberge as

Dark Link and Vyfer followed pursuit. "So you've betrayed me as well?

No matter, I'll call for my allies..." the great lord said, but was

interrupted by Blaze, "Don't worry about it. We already took care of

that, as that I will be your opponent this final match."

As the

two descended the volcano, they kept on fighting underlings of

darkness. "What reason do you think they have in the Twilight Realm?"

Nyfer said. "I don't know..." Ayame replied. With the fight finished,

the two hurried on their way to the desert...

Chapter twelve: Flames and Shadows

"Here we go!" Blaze

yelled as he lunged at the dark man, Flamberge creating flame trails

behind it as it dragged across the tiled floor. But Ganondorf was

ready, as he easily blocked the many strikes that followed the lunge.

"Pathetic..." he said, knocking Blaze backwards several feet. "I will

not lose to you..." Blaze replied, blade held right in front of him as

he lunged at his grandfather again. "Fool..." the dark man replied, as

Blaze swiped the air where Ganondorf previously stood, who appeared

behind the boy. Blaze was ready, however as he quickly turned around

and kicked his granfather away.

"Hmmm, not bad..." the

previous owner of the Triforce called out, getting up as if it were

nothing, "But the Triforce will be mine again... After I take it from

your CORPSE!" he yelled, lunging at Blaze with demon-like speed. 'You

think I don't know this one?' Blaze thought, knowing what his

grandfather was about to do. He held his blade to the side, as

Ganondorf approached, from both behind and in front of the hunter at

high speed. "Here it goes... Flame Rotation!" Blaze yelled, spinning

with Flamberge at the side, waves of fire erupting and striking the

Dark Lord, but took it as barely anything.

The man chuckled,

before saying, "Enough playing... Let's see how well you fight on

horseback." as the room transformed into a large, open field. In the

distance, the great king of evil stood tall, mounted onto his grateful

steed. "You earnestly believe you can defeat me?" the deep voice came,

followed by the sounds of a galloping horse. 'Damn...' Blaze thought,

then he noticed a horse nearby, 'Better than nothing, I suppose.' Blaze

ran to to horse, the sounds of the shadow horse following behind him.

"C'mon girl..." Blaze whispered to the horse, as he mounted, gripping

onto Flamberge with his right hand, steering the horse with his left.

As the dark man and his horse were approaching, Blaze dashed towards

his grandfather, Flamberge ready to swing. With the two fighters

separated by mere inches, Blaze whispered, "It's over... Flame Edge!"

he cried the last part as his grandfather's blade melted away when the

swords made contact.

"Hmmm, quite impressive... But how well

are you at magic?" the dark lord spoke, as Blaze sheathed Flamberge and

began to chant his first spell, dismounting the horse. "The land

drowned in ever flowing magma, Eruption!" Blaze cried, as the land

below Ganondorf turned into a small volcano, launching small waves of

lava, but was dodged easily. "Not good enough... Shadow Bomb!" the

great king of evil cried, a large wave of dark energy escaping from his

open hand. 'Quite predictable...' Blaze thought, chanting once more,

"In the depth of darkness, send before me your greatest fire... Flames

of Hell!" as large, fast traveling waves of fire flew past the dark

wave, reducing it to nothing and came close to striking the previous

Triforce keeper.

"Alright, now for the last and final combat.

Transformation!" Ganondorf yelled, as dark energy enveloped him, slowly

transforming him into the Beast of Shadows, Ganon. "Fine, if that's

what you want, then so be it..." Blaze said, chanting for is inner

creature. "Creature of the mountains, sealed away for thousands of

years, I call upon your ultimate power..." Blaze chanted, as Ganon

stood completed before him. "Kyubei Genkai!" Blaze cried, flames

enveloping him, transforming him into the forbidden creature of the

now stood, with a flaming image of a fox around his

human body, nine flaming tails trailing behind him, as he attacked

Ganon with his long, flaming claws that grew from his hands. "This is

the end!" his voice echoed, mainly from his transformation as attacks

came right after another. Many wounds opened on Ganon, but the large

creature refused to give up, as it grabbed Kyubei Blaze and tossed him

a hundred feet away. But Blaze arrived again, only a second after being

thrown and was now finishing the fight. "I'll destroy you!!!!" the

echoed voice of Blaze came again, as he knocked the creature of shadows

to the ground, nearly defeated.

The area returned to inside the

Castle of Darkness, as the two fighters returned to their normal forms.

With the king of evil lying on the ground, Blaze unsheathed Flamberge

again, knowing what he must do. "You... have truly become... strong. I

didn't think.... you'd be the possessor... of Kyubei..." Ganondorf

said, really tired out from the battle. Blaze stood there, ready to

finish the fight. "I guess... I was... wrong... to misjudge you..." the

dark man said, Blaze holding Flamberge, executioner style, "Goodbye...

Ganondorf!" He said, bringing the sword down, beheading the great king

of darkness, "That's that..." Blaze said, shaking the blade free of

blood before sheathing it again.


End file.
